


Platonic Ambrollins Moment

by lunaticfringe



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticfringe/pseuds/lunaticfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy's gonna be mad at Seth, or so Ambrose says. Random drabble, nonsense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic Ambrollins Moment

**”Daddy’s going to be mad at you.”**

Those words, the simple promo, were never meant to keep him up at night. Of everything said and done throughout the months following his..evolution..everyone had something to say. Hunter’s henchmen applauded him or threatened his existence should he threaten their place, fans booed him and chanted negativities at him every time he stepped outside. Yet none of it -the good, the bad, the ugly- none of it hurt.

Nothing hurt until those seven little words left the mouth of his former _business partner_. Almost two of those words rolling through his mind on a loop whenever he tried to rest lead him to this, standing backstage to await the speaker’s arrival. A sigh parted his lips as he shook his head, fingers raking subconsciously through two-toned hair, it was far too long until that familiar leather jacket appeared. “Dean.” He called out, cursing himself as the sound caught in his throat but it was enough; the man paused. It was momentary, his feet planted and his head tilted the slightest bit to indicate he’d heard, but the ‘unstable’ one had it together enough to taunt. A smug little grin tugged at the corners of his lips as he started walking once more, knowing full well Seth wouldn’t talk again. It must have been hard to speak in the first place but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Daddy… He wasn’t wrong to mock him like that, was he? Triple H had offered him everything he wanted and needed, nurturing, support from someone with power enough to make it helpful…all he had to do was follow the rules. Don’t associate with people thought to be bad influences, clean up the ring-preferably with the faces of aforementioned bad influences- and always support the family. In more ways than one Hunter had become his ‘daddy’, Dean and Roman the neighborhood bullies he was warned to stay away from.

"I’m sorry.." It was a breath, a whisper to himself that carried every bit of his humility with it. He may have a new ‘daddy’ and a bigger name but it had cost him his partners. It had cost him his best friends. It had cost him his brothers. Was anything truly worth that price?


End file.
